In a hybrid electric vehicle and an electric vehicle, a high-voltage battery is mounted as a drive source for an electric motor. In recent years, it has been under study to dispose a high-voltage battery within a passenger compartment, and battery installation mechanisms have been proposed in which a high-voltage battery is disposed between a pair of front seats which are aligned side by side in a left-right direction of a vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1, 2).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a power supply unit installing construction of installing a power supply unit on a vehicle in which a battery pack disposed between front seats is made to move freely in a front-rear direction of the vehicle and in which the battery pack moves away from the driver's seat so as to reduce the level of noise transmitted to a passenger. Additionally, Patent Literature 2 discloses a positioning mechanism configured to position a battery unit disposed between front seats in relation to a vehicle body. The positioning mechanism includes a pin which is provided on the battery unit and a guide member which is provided to the vehicle body and configured to guide the pin towards a groove into which the pin is inserted, and is designed to facilitate the positioning of the battery unit when the battery unit is built in.